


Gold

by brownie_t



Series: Nyssara Family Fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Nyssara, nysara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownie_t/pseuds/brownie_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffiest fluff I've ever written. Nyssara at their finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

It was cold outside. Freezing really. Sara entered the small, wooden cabin they'd been calling their home again for about a year. They had lived there before. Before she had left. Before she had left for the first time actually, then again when she had decided to rejoin the League and until she had left for her mission to get to know about Merlyn. And now, since she's been back from the dead, with her soul restored and remembering the beautiful brunette waiting for her inside the hut. Sara shook her hair and snow fluttered from her blonde head, already melting from the comfortable warmth radiating from the fire.

"Hey Nys, I'm back" she called out to her fiancé and hung her black coat next to the door in order for it to dry. Sara pushed a wet strand of her long hair back behind her ear and decided it would be best to take a quick hot shower and then use a hair-dryer afterwards. When she stepped into the living area of the hut, Nyssa looked up from the wing chair she was seated in while rereading an especially well-written historical novel about a group of Tibetan monks who were said to have lived not too far from Nanda Parbat, a steaming cup of green tea on the little table next to her. A smile spread over her face as she laid eyes on her Beloved, now almost dripping from what was left from the snow on her clothes.

"Sara" she whispered warmly and let her gaze wander over her body.  
"Don't even", Sara grinned and started to unbutton her shirt while walking over to the armchair in order to kiss Nyssa before disappearing into the shower. Nyssa rose an eyebrow and smirked.  
"I didn't do anything wrong"  
"Yet" Sara said and winked. "I'm gonna go take a shower and join you afterwards, alright? We can talk then, right now I'm freezing." She shook her head to sprinkle little drops of water in the Demon's face.  
  
To Sara, Nyssa would never be the Demon. She called her by her title when other assassins were with them but even then, it was merely a formality, as their relationship was authentic and everyone knew not to question the Demon's Head's personal life.  
  
Nyssa gasped in mocked disbelief and wiped water from her forehead. "How dare you..?" she grinned and made efforts to get up to get revenge - her huge belly didn't make it easy to move though.  
"Hey, hey, easy gorgeous, you don't want to already set a bad example for my child by going after your fiancé, do you?" Sara smiled, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She pecked Nyssa's lips and promised to be back in now time and the brunette sighed against her Beloved's lips and pulled her in for a proper kiss before she let her make her way to the bathroom. Sara took her time taking off her clothes on the way, not really casually dropping them to the floor, knowing exactly that the brunette was watching her every move.

 

When Sara returned twenty minutes later, the room was filled with candles, lit and illuminating the wooden walls with a warm, flickering glow, shadows dancing over the surfaced of furniture, floor and ceiling. There was soft music playing in the background and Nyssa was standing in the middle of the room, leaning against the sofa, the cutest little smile on her lips, a glass of sparkling wine in her hand.

  
“Nyssa…” Sara voiced, taken by surprise and staring at the beautiful woman in front of her. “I don’t understand… why... how...?”  
Nyssa’s smile widened and she walked over to Sara, handing her the glass and afterwards pulling off the Christmas hat she had been wearing to place it on Sara’s golden hair.  
“You know how you always missed celebrating Christmas because it’s just not a thing here..?” she asked and Sara nodded, surprisingly lost for words.  
“I thought it would be a good time to change that. I got you something”, she pointed to the small table in front of the sofa; a small box wrapped in elegant, dark red paper was placed in the middle of it, the color being exactly the shade Sara would never stop to associate with the assassin.

Sara swallowed hard and shook her head with confusion and sadness. “But I didn’t get you anything – I thought, you know, we wouldn’t – had I known, I –“  
“Shh, it is fine, I didn’t want you to get me anything. This day is for you”, Nyssa said soothingly, her hands touching Sara’s face ever so lightly, trying to brush away the wrinkles of sadness.  
“Don’t worry, just give me a smile”, Nyssa whispered and kissed the blonde’s forehead to make sure Sara believed her.  
  
Sara couldn’t help but smile a little shyly and one could detect a spark of excitement in her eyes now. This was Christmas after all, real Christmas, with Nyssa, in Nanda Parbat, with ‘All I want for Christmas is You’ in a beautiful Michael Bublé version playing, without a Christmas tree but with a present and sparkling wine and candles, so many candles! Sara’s smile widened and her excitement was visible in her walk now as she went to get her present.  
  
Sara had never been one of the people who unwrapped her presents slowly, carefully or cautiously and Nyssa knew that from the birthdays and anniversaries she had gotten her presents for. So when Sara looked at her in a questioning, curious way, she couldn’t help but shake her head and laugh: “Oh go ahead already”, and then watching lovingly as Sara tore the paper from the box and let it drop to the floor.  
Sara’s mouth formed a little o when she looked at the content of the box, her fingers taking out the delicately-crafted necklace carefully.

“I wanted to get you a ring but I thought it wasn’t practical enough, fighting bad guys and wanting to protect me from all evil, you know..?” Nyssa grinned. “You can wear it under your armor.”  
“Wow, I… It’s beautiful, thank you so much!” Sara breathed, her gaze still fixed on the pendant at the filigreed, golden necklace. It showed a small feather and an arrow, crossed like contrasts, one soft and the other one deadly, and yet crafted in the same style, the cold metal already warming up in Sara’s hand, two parts of the same pendant, two opposites making each other whole. It was the most beautiful description of their relationship Sara could ever have thought of.

She looked up and her gaze met Nyssa’s, tears running over her face, her heart almost bursting from all the love she felt for the older woman. She tried to convey her emotions with a deep look and a ‘Thank you’ on her lips when she pulled Nyssa in for a longing kiss.

When they parted, Sara turned to let Nyssa close the necklace for her and was sure that she was the luckiest woman in the world when she felt the cold of the gold and the warmth on Nyssa’s hands on her skin.

“Thank you again”, she whispered as she turned back around, “I really appreciate all of this, you don’t know how precious this evening is to me, especially since you didn’t need to do any of this. How did you get it this perfect within 20 minutes anyways? I didn’t expect a thing!”  
“As I said, you never had Christmas with me before and I wanted to get you something. Also, I figured it was time to at least give you and this day a little bit of attention, since it’s not only the two of us anymore and I want the baby to know both of our traditions…”  
Sara smirked warmly. “Nys, the baby isn’t even born yet…”  
“I know. But he is in my belly so technically… it is the three of us now. And at the same time, it is the last Christmas we can spend on our own, without traveling the world to meet family and friends. It’s just us even though –“  
“- Wait, hold on.” Sara interrupted, eyes wide, a stunned expression on her face. “What do you mean, ‘ _he_ ’ is in your belly…?”

She stared at the brunette, letting the information sink in while Nyssa’s face showed a rarely noticeable shyness as she shrugged slightly and whispered: “We’re having a boy.”  
  
Sara opened her mouth but didn’t know what to say. Her eyes were swimming and she took a few seconds to process Nyssa’s words before she tried again.  
“… What? Oh… Oh my god, what?! How – how long have you known?? I… this…”  
She let out a little overwhelmed laughter and then dropped to her knees. Shaking hands placed the still full glass on the ground and then found their way to the baby bump bulging beautifully in the tight black dress Nyssa was wearing, stroking the silky material with a gentleness as if they were touching the unborn child itself.

 

And even though Nyssa had never celebrated Christmas before, she couldn’t help but feel deeply touched by her beautiful woman crying tears of joy, kissing her with trembling lips and whispering how this was the best Christmas of her life, all the while Michael Bublé’s version of Silent Night playing subtly and snow wrapping the world outside in a soft white blanket of silence.


End file.
